You're my LUCkY
by Michikoo
Summary: Lucy,Natsu includes Erza, Gray and Happy...going on a mission on haunted island,what's gonna happen?please R
1. Chapter 1:Mission

"Hah….there's nothing to do,I'm so bored" Lucy said.

It has been 2 weeks since Lucy got a mission with Natsu ,Happy, Gray and Erza. Well, it's enough for 3 months rent, and I got Pisces key too, Lucy thought.

"Luuuucccyyyy…..!" a voice came out of nowhere.

_Natsu..!_ as Lucy searched for her friend. "Natsu? Where are you?"

Natsu rushed with Happy towards Lucy."Lucy, we have a mission and its almost near to S class, I'm so excited."

_Damn. Why must mission again? Arrghh_.." Fine then"Lucy smiled half-heartedly since she has nothing to do. "So,what's the request?"

"Hmm…it's said we must find the treasure hunter…"Natsu hasn't finish explaining. " Wow, treasure hunter? I'm definitely going!" Lucy said happily.

"The treasure is in haunted island, it definetly fun" Happy interrupy her happy moment.

_Haunted…..that means…ghost….GHOST! _She's horrified.

Natsu then saw Lucy's trembling and said "Don't worry Luce, I'm promise I'm gonna protect you no matter what"

Hearing he said that, Lucy felt a bit relaxed and embraced Natsu. "Lu…"

"Thank you" she whispered to his ear.

Happy ruined the moment,"you're sooo together…"

_What? Why am I embracing him! _She blushed like tomato. Natsu also blushed, a bit.

"It's nothing, and Happy, what's with that! annoyed Lucy.

"Nothing" grinned Happy.

"Oh yeah, what about about Gray and Erza?"Lucy asked

"I've told them already, we gathered at Magnolia's station at 10pm"

"Sure thing"

_10:00PM_

"You're late, Lucy"

" Erza!" replied Lucy.

"Man..you're so long Lucy I'm tired of waiting."Gray glared at Lucy." I'm sorry I'm late everyone, I have a problem with packaging..haha, Oh..where's Natsu?"

"Hey guys…hurry up, we're gonna left behind!" shouted Natsu.

Lucy, Gray and Erza hurriedly to the train.

"huuh…I'm kinda feel queasy.."sicked Natsu. "how long will we get there?"

Erza replied " it's about 3 hours,maybe" . Gray annoyed " get a hold of yourself you damn idiot"

"WHAT DID YOU SAID!" angered Natsu." Natsu, Gray stop it already…" cried Happy

Erza and Lucy ignored them and so that's how they fought to fall asleep.

_attention, the train will arrive in 15 minutes to Aurora city_

Lucy opened her eyes, _it's morning already..damn, I'm still tired._

She look around her_.Gray , Erza still sleeping,Happy too..and.._

She felt the weight on her shoulder. She realized that it was Natsu , a blush crept to her face.

She wanted to wake him up but his face was so peaceful when asleep.

Lucy smiled to herself. It's okay, _I'll wake him up in a few minutes._

" You both look like a couple, Lucy" Erza look at them and smiled.

" You're soooo cute together" added Happy.

"wha…Erza, Happy, since when? no…you're get the wrong idea" once again her face blushed.

"hoooaaammm….that was a good sleep" Gray has awake.

"WAA Gray…why did you stripping again!" Lucy shrieked.

" What?shit, I'm forgot"

Natsu still asleep and moved from his position, his hands accidentally on Lucy's breasts .

_Aurora's station.._

"why did you slapped my face Lucy?" Natsu holding his face in pain.

Lucy glared evil at Natsu and said " NOTHING..!"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2:Shocking Haunted Island?

Thanks for R&R ^0^

_CherryChan09_

_mariobros_

_Lillian Wysteria Starfyre _

_LuffyNamiAce _

_Xjakx_

Well , English is not my first language and I'm sorry if there is a mistakes. But I'm trying to do my best

Chapter 2

They arrived at Aurora city and were on the way to the haunted island.

"hmm…if we want to go there we have to cross the ocean" Erza said.

" Alright! Let's swimming" fired up Natsu.

" Are you crazy! Of course we'll ride the boat" Gray annoyed.

_Ocean?_ _Hmm…Aquarius! _"That's right" exclaimed Lucy, everyone's startled.

"what's wrong Lucy?"said Happy.

"How about we use Aquarius? She can help sweep us away, although she always annoyed me"

_Sigh_

_Open! The gate of the water bearer, Aquarius! _

Then Aquarius came out covered with pink smoked."Tch.. how dare you summond me, I'm dating with Scorpio right now.."

Without order from Lucy, she immediately sweep them away to the haunted island.

Lucy woke up first from unconscious as the other had gained their consciousness.

" Is everyone alright?" Happy asked.

"yeah…somehow" replied Erza. She looked around her to find it's a very spooky place.. a little light." I guess we've arrive at the island"

"NOOO…! I'm scared.."cried Lucy.

"Luce..are you okay? " he give a hand to her "if you scared then hang onto me."

" I don't want to go.. I want to go home, I don't want to be here" sobbed Lucy.

"I said back then before we go, I'm going to protect you from the ghost"

_Hearing Natsu's clear words…I'm feel like…why my heartbeats beat faster?why!what is this feeling?_

Lucy has stopped crying and hold onto Natsu's hand. They smiled to each other.

The three watching them and whispered " I guess they forgot us."

"hmpph…they SOO together"

" Tch…boring."

As they walked, they saw a light that came from the village and ran over there.

" Hello is there anyone here?"

The village seems so quiet like there is no people in it. Once again shouted but there is no answer.

" there's something odd in this village as I discovered, there's no sign of people here." Erza said.

Lucy grabbed on Natsu 's tigher as Natsu gave her a warm hug and whispered "it's okay."

Her heartbeats rising ,Natsu can feel her heartbeats.

_Suddenly…_ "What's that?" sweating Erza, everyone looks where she pointed at and shocked.

"KYAAAA…!"

There's a message written in _red blood_ and it says..

"LEAVE THIS ISLAND, IF NOT THERE'S SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOU"

They're all shocked and sweating.

"what's happen here?"Lucy feel her sight became blur and then she lost conscious.

"LUCY!"

"Lucy, you're awake, I'm so worried about you" relieved Natsu.

"sorry Natsu, I've worried you" replied Lucy.

"By the way, where are we?where's the other?"she asked.

"they've slept already, we were all waiting for you to conscious, Lucy."he smiled.

" I'm sorry I've been a burden to you"

"No, you're not a burden! I should be the one who apologizing."

"Natsu..." Lucy stared at him.

"you know Lucy, actually I...uhm nothing" Natsu blushing, not dare to stare her.

"well let's sleep and save some energy for tomorrow, and make sure you don't collapse again"

Lucy laughed made Natsu heartbeat pounding.


	3. Chapter 3:What?

Thanks for R&R

_AiFire _

_LuffyNamiAce _

_fairytail3695_

sorry for the late chapter….:9

Chapter 3:

"Lucy! You're awake." Lucy opened her eyes to find a woman with scarlet hair, Erza.

"Jeez….you made us worried but yesterday it's a very shocking one" Gray stared at Lucy and continued " but what is really going on here? it doesn't make all sense!"

"Yes indeed, we've searches for the clue but we haven't find anything."Erza said.

Lucy's face became pale. _No, I must get hold of it. I don't want become a burden to everyone. I'm a Fairy Tail mage too! _She then make a decision." Sorry everyone for being a burden. If we don't find one, we can search it again..ther must be a way out" Lucy with the spirit.

"That's the spirit Lucy! " cheered Happy. "Alright everyone, let's search it once again "

"Yeah!"

"Hmm…I guess we've forgotten someone.. Natsu where is he?" said Lucy. They finally realized it, Natsu being forgotten. Suddenly from the other room, they hear someone's snoring. ..It must be Natsu!

"Wake up from your slumber Natsu" Erza woke him. "Hmph..10 more minutes…" replied Natsu, not awaring of her."Get up from your bed" Erza once again but this time with a deadly gaze. Natsu feel the deadly glare to him and.. " Aye aye sir "

"you're copying me Natsu , but you make it two times" Happy rolled his tongue.

They began to search for some clue in the big forest where the incident happen. They searched it until it's noon already but they haven't found any.

"Damn what the hell with this island arrgh…."

"No…I can't continue this longer!"

"…..""

"Huhh…I'm hungry"

"Is there a fiisshh?"

They shouted their cries of front of their eyes, there is a river with pure water, maybe there's a fish in it..? They rushed towards the river.

"Water….I'm son thristy and let's have some fish" Natsu stomach growled.

"Fish…I want fish! Roasted salt river fish" Happy's drooling with the food in his thought.

Erza dashed to catch the fish Gray too. " YOU'RE THAT HUNGRY?" shrieked Lucy. Lucy catched up to them to find that her stomach has growling loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ehehe…looks like I'm hungry" emberassed Lucy.

They ran to the river but suddenly a giant water dragon, the protector of the river, came out from the water. "wha…What is that creature!"

"No problem as long as we can eat them" Natsu rushed to the dragon. "Iron Fist…!"

Gray and Erza catch up Natsu. " Ice Make Lance"

"Requip". Erza's wearing a chef's clothes and slice the dragon become pieces. Natsu cooked them…and the food is all done . "Wow..it looks tasty" said Happy.

'_Tasty!more precisely gross…'_ said Lucy in thought. "Relax Lucy, I'm sure that thing is yummy" Happy's even more drooling, who flying beside her.

"Let's eat" Natsu and Gray and Happy took a bite, Erza too… " Will they be alrught?" Thought Lucy.

The three froze.. "GROSS!" except Erza of course, still act tough.

Suddenly there's an earthquake and then Erza noticed below the river there is a magic circle that the dragon come out. This time, the dragon is increasing like it's multiple many times.

"What…so many of them!" as they all began fighting those dragons.

"Let's go Happy" Happy flying towards him."Aye Sir!"

"Iron Fist"

"Ice Make Geyser"

"Requip" as she becomes "The Knight"

Lucy saw them fighting "Me too.."

_Open, Gate of the Lion,Loki! _Loki come out from the pink smoked.

"Sorry for the wait , princess" Loki blinked his eyes to her master

"Yea whatever….go and get them" Lucy sighed.

"if that my princess want" Loki dashed toward the dragon.

The amount of the dragons is decreasing. They continued fighting, but one of the dragon slipped out and is about to attack Lucy. Loki now has his eyes on her master _'Damn' _and shouted her to run ran away and she fell down "Kyaaa…!"

Suddenly Natsu rushed toward her and beat the dragon "Lucy…are you alright?"

"Uum..Yeah..thank you" Natsu's glad knowing Lucy's not hurt. "Well Lucy, let's fight together"

Lucy nodded as they continued fighing.

"Tired….and hungry" Lucy felt exhausted.

"Do you want me to bring you food, princess?" Loki haven't back to the spirit world.

Lucy smiled and nodded made Loki blushing "Do what you want, thank you Loki"

Loki smiled and suddenly kiss Lucy's forehead that made Lucy's blushed. "what are you doing?"

"just a love kiss, my love" blinked his eyes once again. Natsu saw both of them and feel jealous but Lucy noticed his presence. He looked away and walked to the house with sad expression _' I knew it…she loves_ _**him**__….'_

Lucy chased Natsu and ran into the house leaving Loki. "Loki, forced gate closure"

"wait princess…..I .." Loki disappearing with pink smoked.

Natsu open the door of the house as Lucy followed behind him. "Natsu!"

"Lucy, I thought you were with Loki right now. Why are you doing here?"

"What's wrong Natsu? It's not like you at all" worried Lucy. Suddenly she felt a hand that held her tightly.

She shocked Natsu hug her and blushed.

Natsu, realizing what his doing immediately released his hands off her.

"Sorry I didn't mean that" as he went to his room and closed the door leaving the shocked Lucy.

"_Why…Natsu!"_


	4. Chapter 4: Accident

Thanks all for the reviews 33

AiFire

_TeenTitanzzLuva _

_rockbabyval _

Chapter 4:

"Morning everyone!" greeted Erza while preparing for the breakfast.

Lucy was the first replying her greeting. " Morning Erza..let me help you preparing the breakfast."

"Well then, cut that onions with width 0.5 mm height 0.4 mm and that's all your job." ordered Erza.

'_What the hell?'_ "If that'll help you…I will do my best then." murmured Lucy.

"Thank you Lucy..you're a big help." Erza gratitude her. Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Hello princess, you're prince has come" Loke suddenly interrupted and smiled at the shocked Lucy.

"Loke…how did you? Oh yeah…I forgot you can open the gate yourself but what brings you here?" asked Lucy.

Loke giggled a bit. "Yup, I don't need your summoning I can come all the time if you want. I'm here because I miss you so much." That assumption made Lucy's blushed. "Just what kind of selfish spirit you are."

With a wide grin, Loke kiss Lucy's cheek and made Lucy's face like tomato. Erza has no comment about that two lovebirds like and ignore them, continued her cooking.

This morning has already making noise since Natsu and Gray came to the kitchen. Happy tried his best to separate them but failed. Poorr Happy…Happy looked the two( Erza and Lucy) and looked who is besidethem. Happy greeted Loke, "Loke..long time no see, How've you been?"

Loke replied," I'm very fine thanks…oh and hello to you to Natsu, Gray." As he looked at the two who has stopped fighting.

"Loke! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked

" Yo Loke, long time no see" Gray welcomed Loke.

"Haha..I've come to see the princess." Loke grinned wider than ever.

That answer made Natsu frowned a second without anyone noticed accept Lucy. Lucy's noticed everything about Natsu, she worried about Natsu as she remained silence.

On the midday…

"Let's get going and find the treasure..!" Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her.

"Wa…wait Natsuu~" Natsu released her and smiled. Lucy's running out breath. " You guys run to faster" cried Lucy.

" Want me to carry you princess?" Loke offer a hand and she refused made him disappointed.

_Open the gate of time piece, Horologium!_

Lucy's inside the giant clock and much to everyone surprise especially Loke.

"Lucy..you can summond two spirits? But how? Even Karen couldn't do it" as Loke remembered her former stellar spirit mage, Karen Lilica.

Natsu added," Wow that means your magical power is become a lot stronger!"

Happy, Gray, Erza congratulated her. "Guys..it's rather emberassing. Please stop it." Lucy couldn't help but flushed a bit.

They continued their way to the treasure. Erza as usual lead the way but…

"Hmm…I find it a little unusual…"

"What? What's that unusual?" Natsu and else approached Erza.

"This road is not on the map." Erza said as she pointed at the road. Everyone looked where she pointed and suddenly something happen that bring shiver down their spine.

Lucy scared if there is a ghost or something like that. Natsu approached Lucy and hold her hand like a couple to calm her. Lucy smiled to him but…Happy broke their little moment.

"You liiikkkee him" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Happy..please don't rolled you tongue like that" murmured Lucy.

"it's night already..let's make a tend here." Erza and the others built a tend there and preparing the wood for the fire.

"Lucy, the woods are ready!" shouted Gray and go to Erza

"Okay, Natsu, could you light the fire please?" Lucy asked.

"Gotcha" Natsu light up the fire but Natsu accidentally burned Lucy's cloth.

"KYYAAAAAHHH… Natsu, you IDIOT!" as she covered her totally naked body. Natsu stared at her from head to toe and blushed really red,even redder than tomato. He soons apologized to her and he gives his clothes ,at least can covered her bare body.

**Please Reviews…it's greaty appreciated… **


End file.
